Slaying Stars: a BIC Collection
by J. Maria
Summary: BIC challenge fics that cross the world Firefly & Serenity with that of Buffy. Multiple characters, pairings & ratings.
1. Ten Medicinal Remedies: 21 for 21

Title: Ten Medicinal Remedies  
Series: 21 for 21  
Author: jmaria  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, I just put em in funny sitches.  
Pairing: Dawn/Jayne/River (Sunlit Rayne)  
Three: vibrate, prune, snot  
Word Count: 273  
Summary: Jayne's hurt, Dawn and River want to kiss it and make it better.  
Notes: 21 for 21 is my insane plan to write 21 ficlets for my birthday. . . except that people on lj give me a pairing and three words.  
Count: 10/21  
Dedication: to nsahdmdto for the characters and the three words

__

Ten Medicinal Remedies

Jayne Cobb musta died and gone to heaven on accident. He coulda swore that two pretty pieces a trim were cooing over him, dressed in white. No way in any of the corners of this _gorram_ 'verse could this be really happening to him. Yup, he was dead and definitely in the wrong damn place.

Coulda sworn they looked a bit like Crazy and Crazy 2, as he'd come to call them. Nope, he was either dead or dreamin', cause there weren't any other way they'd be in his bunk.

"Why's his face look like a prune?" Dawn hissed nervously, her eyes darting to the bandaged wound on Jayne's chest.

"The nose snot concerns me," River replied.

"That's not snot! Is it?" Dawn leaned forward to get a better look. She glared at River, who was smiling. "You are so gross."  
"But you love me anyway," River grinned.  
"Yeah, we'll see about that after we live through this," Dawn eyed the bandage again. "Simon said he's over the worst of it, right?"

"For our purposes."

"River, maybe we should wait a bit, till he's you know, fully functional?" Dawn said hesitantly.

"Already functioning," River sighed, pointed to the hardened form beneath the thin sheet. "All systems go."

"We're taking advantage of the ill, River."

"He's undressing us in his mind as we speak, and doing unspeakable things to us. No protests lodged."

Jayne came completely awake when he felt two warm bodies slip into the tiny bed with him, and felt River's laugh vibrate through him. _Yup, definitely going to hell_, he thought as he felt two mouths press down on his skin.


	2. Seventeen Minutes to Midnight: 21 for 21

Title: Seventeen Minutes Past Midnight  
Series: 21 for 21  
Author: jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them. We've seen what he's done to them. So we gank them  
Pairing: Wesley/River  
Three: ingenious, slick, befuddledWord Count: 352  
Summary: Am I more? Do I feel like her because I'm a genius, feel close enough to love?  
Notes: 21 for 21 is my insane plan to write 21 ficlets for my birthday. . . except that people on lj give me a pairing and three words.  
Count: 17/21  
Dedication: to mutelorelai for the characters and the three words  
A/N: As much as I tried, Wesley refused to get smutty in fic. Refused and sent River off to play with others. She complied as we will see in _Eighteen and Life_

_Seventeen Minutes Past Midnight_

"Will this make it any less real for you, my dear sweet Wesley?" River asks quietly, her face pressed gently against the slick smooth skin of his neck. Her hands trail down his chest, her nails gently dragging across his skin.

It's been over five hundred years since a woman has touched him. Five hundred years since Fred vanished, ceased to exist, and Illyria was forged. Five hundred years since he's felt whole, not shattered and strewn across the world. Seventeen days since he woke up, befuddled and naked in the cargo bay of the transport ship _Serenity_, his body wrapped protectively in the arms of a charming young girl. Seventeen minutes since he'd exploded inside of her, taking his grief, frustration, anger and pain out on the one person who knew instinctively what he was going through. River burrowed closer to him, as if she were trying to burrow into him.

"This, by definition is unreal, River," Wesley murmured, stroking her hair.

"Am I not real? Is that simple act of feeling not real?"

"It's real -" Wesley sighed. She was so brilliant, and beautiful and charming - like his Fred, but at the same time she was -

"As unnatural as Illyria. Perfect shell, chaos come again inside. Am I real, then? Or queen of illusions? A perfect weapon?"

"No, no, little one. You are - a bundle of contradictions. A pleasant -"

"Anomaly?"

"A pleasant perfection. Just as you ought to be. Ingenious and charismatic, and sweet," Wesley sighed. He was quite sure he sounded as if he were describing a pet rather than a woman, and if he was thinking that, then she surely knew the truth.

"I'm not Fred," River murmured, her lips hovering over where his broken heart lie cocooned in his chest.

"No, just as I am not whoever _he_ is. In the long run, it'll matter, but for now - you're all I need beside me," Wesley kissed the top of her head.

"Even if I'm broken?" River murmured. "Is it enough? Is it enough to live on?"

"It has to be," he replied.


	3. Eighteen and Life: 21 for 21

Title: Eighteen and Life  
Series: 21 for 21  
Author: jmaria  
Rating: Hard R  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them. We've seen what he's done to them. So we gank them  
Spoilers: For the series: everything, for the BDM: just the nickname lil'  
Pairing: Spike/Mal/River (slight reference to Dru and Jayne)  
Three: glasses, sneaky, desperate  
Word Count: 938  
Summary: Mal walks in on River . . . and decides to join the party.  
Notes: 21 for 21 is my insane plan to write 21 ficlets for my birthday. . . except that people on lj give me a pairing and three words.  
Count: 18/21  
Dedication: to mutelorelai for the characters and the three words  
A/N: Yes, I stole the Skid Row song title. And oh, my god, look! I made smut! *iz proud*

_Eighteen and Life_

Mal damn near went blind at the sight of his lil' albatross straddling the blond pain-in-the-ass they'd picked up on Persephone, her breasts bouncing in time to what Mal was sure were very accurate thrusts of the man beneath her. Her hands left Spike's chest as they rose towards the ceiling, her back arching against his knees as she mewled loudly.

Hell, if this weren't worse than him walkin' in on Bester and Kaylee, he didn't know what was. Well, walking in on Jayne and anyone might be worse. Except this was it, because for all the Shepherd's talk about the 'special hell', Mal couldn't bring himself to say anything nor to look away.

Spike bit his lip, one hand clasped tightly on River's hip, guiding her downward strokes, his other snaked it's way up to massage her breast. River's mouth opened in a silent cry, and her eyes landed on Mal. He quickly took a step back, his mouth and eyes wide with shock at the dreamy expression in her eyes. He couldn't hold the gaze long, his eyes dropped instead to the hand on her breast, her pert nipple caught between black nailed fingers. The rosy bud was near to rubbed raw, and Mal felt his body tighten and grow. River laughed then, startling both the men who were so caught up in the sight of her dance across her lover.

"Both my boys, finally together," she whispered hungrily, her hand darting forward to yank the captain closer by his suspenders. "Indulge a lady, Mal. Spike?"

"Past the jealousy phase, love. Learned to appreciate a figure such as hisself, though he looks a bit like Giles always did when he went to clean his glasses. All proper and embarrassed," Spike grinned, thrusting up into River, who moaned as she pulled Mal's mouth down to her lips.

"I've seen you watching, always wondering, never going past that. My pretty boys, need - oooh, Spike!" River groaned against Mal's lips.

"Doin's more effective than talkin', bird."

"One bird, two stones," River replied, tugging at Mal's shirt.

"Help a bird out, Cap'n," Spike grinned, leaning forward and balancing River on his lap. She let out another long moan as she yanked his shirt so hard out of his trousers that she effectively ripped it in two.

Mal groaned as he fumbled with his zipper. River all but bounced with joy as she quickly dipped her hand into his boxers, her hand wrapping tightly around him. Mal shivered, hadn't realized how desperate he was for her touch, how easily he sank into it. Spike only grinned at his bird as he helped her to turn around in his lap, her butt nestled against his hard stomach. It was times like this he was grateful for his supernatural strength, as he moved both himself and River farther back onto the bed. River smiles as she drags Mal to the bed, her hand slowly, torturously rubbing his stiff flesh. Her mouth darts forward, licking at the tip, and Mal feels the world shift.

Been too damn long since Nandi's touch had burned up his flesh. Too long he'd been denyin' himself on account of Inara. Her mouth closes tightly around him, and he's damn close to embarassin' hisself even further. Her hips work furiously, grinding at near break-neck speed. Spike groaned, the sight of her lips fastened to the Captain and the rhythm of her hips are near enough to send him over the edge. River smiles as she clenches her body tightly around him, leaving him no option but to come hard and fast inside of her.

River's head rose suddenly from Mal's lap, her left hand scratching down Spike's chest as his breath comes in short pants. Not that he needs to breathe. There is a decidedly wet sound as River lifted her hips away from Spike's, planting a quick kiss on his lips. With the agility of a cat, River shoved Mal back against the mattress and slid onto him, her wet folds engulfing him tightly, slowly working her body up and down. Her tongue dipped forward, her mouth taking one of his nipples roughly. She nipped and licked, her back dipped low, his hands bracing her hips. When Mal tried to hurry her, she merely trapped his arms against his own hips with her legs.

"Don't rush me, Captain."

Spike grinned, watching her play the other man like a finely tuned instrument, pausing when she knew he would break. He rose again, and leaned forward to knead her breasts, murmuring dirty suggestions in her ear. She moaned in appreciation, moving faster against Mal. It wasn't before long that she splintered, her body shaking as she collapsed heavily against Mal. The velvet grip of her body on him is all it takes for Mal to go flying off the cliff.

"Thank you, my boys," River whispers before drifting off to sleep, curled tightly between Spike and Mal.

Hours later, River tiptoes from the Captain's bunk, her eyes cast towards the two lovers curled in on each other. Blonde hair meshes with brown, and Spike's arm is protectively wrapped around Mal's chest. Her boys get along much better now, and the stars are calling.

"Whatcha grinnin' at, Moon-brain?" Jayne demands as she walks past him in the mess on the way to her bunk.

"All manners of sex, Jayne," she replied, taking great satisfaction in watching him spit out the liquor he'd just tried to swallow. She'd learned how to be a sneaky little wench well enough from Grandmum, and she had a feeling Dru would be very proud.


	4. Wouldn't Phase Me: 12 Days of Christmas

Series: Twelve Days of Christmas  
Title: December Thirtieth  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them all - that lucky bastard.  
Fandom(s): A:tS/BtVS/Firefly  
Character(s): Buffy, Drusilla, Mal, River, Spike  
Spoilers: post all series & movie  
Summary: Not all gifts come to us on Christmas Day - well, what a way to ruin my Christmas break!  
Words: 239  
A/N: First Buffy centered Firefly I've done in a while (or ever actually)

Dedication:To xfirefly9x, who requested the characters.

_**Twelve Days of Christmas**  
December Thirtieth  
Cleveland Watchers Council HQ_

Buffy normally didn't get too thrown by the weird things that happened in her life anymore. She'd saved the world, squashed big bads, and had occasional flings with the undead/paranormal people. So the events of the past week really hadn't thrown her for a loop.

The arrival of Spike on her doorstep five days after Christmas, despite his supposed death in Sunnydale a year and a half before, with Dru in tow hadn't even really phased her. The idea that the insane vampire was going to help them with their little problem barely registered on the freak factor. The Caleb look alike that had pulled a gun on her with the crazy girl that had popped out of Dawn's blood portal had been weird, but not completely freak worthy. The fact that they were from the future was weird, but not also not unheard of in the paranormal department.

These were all things she was relatively familiar with, which in and of itself was a sad commentary on her life. The thing that really threw her was the yank forward in time. See, cause that was just weird. Time traveling forward with no way back, no access to the sister that's blood had gotten her into this mess, and being stuck on a spaceship with Dru and Spike for the rest of her natural life? Yes, that freaked the hell out of her, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.


	5. Touching Weapons is Verboten: 23 for 23

Series: 23 for 23  
Title: Fifteen: Touching Weapons Is Verboten  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own the World Walker, Joss Whedon owns Everybody.  
Spoilers: _Serenity_ and Series One (to be safe)  
Series Summary: Twenty-three stories and crossings of worlds (read: insanity) to celebrate twenty-three years.  
Part Summary: There's just something about Jayne that draws them to him.  
Words: 492  
A/N: First quote comes from the third into, second comes from _Measuring Cups_ by Andrew Bird.

Dedication: To nsahdmdto for the fandoms and prompt.

**__**

23 for 23

  
_Fifteen: Touching Weapons is Verboten___

There was nothing worth wanting. The gift she got was a face of reality scooped up with the need to continually pretend that it was going to be just fine when she knew it was never going to be just fine again.

Be the good little soldier. Take your places now, because we're all predisposed.

* * *

There was just something about him that drew their eyes to him with every move. River would have been easy enough to explain away. Jayne _had_ tried to sell her and her brother Simon out back on Ariel. He was _physically_ the strongest man on board _Serenity_. And he was the second scariest person - aside from Zoe of course, who was just down-right intimidating.

But that new look in Moonbrain's eyes - _that_ made _him_ quiver a bit. An' it weren't in fear. He'd seen _plenty_ of that look afore. Just not on barely legal bits of trim that could kill him with their brains. It was unsettlin'.

"It's not that unsettling, you know," the leggy brunette said behind him. She stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear, her breasts pressing _just so_ into his back that had him breathing hard. "Think about it, Merc."

"I ain't thinkin' on anything 'bout her what could get me dead," Jayne growled back at the newest crew member Mal'd taken on stupidly.

"Mal's like her daddy, Wash is her favorite uncle, Simon's her brother, and Shepherd's a man of the cloth," the brunette's warm, sweet breath tickled his ear, but he didn't swat at her like he wanted to. Damn bint had wormed her way into the heart of the crew. "And that leaves the very virile Viking."

"The what?"

"The girl quotes romance to the unread, very bad form," came River's haunting voice from above Jayne and Dawn. "Tsk, tsk."

"They don't really suit _our_ purposes, baobei," Dawn smiled up at her. "I don't think Sandra Hill wrote about threesomes."

Jayne nearly swallowed his tongue at her words. He might be _River's_ only choice, but she didn't have those restrictions.

"But she does," River said in that sing-song voice of hers that was just _off_.

"Mal's Inara's man, Wash's married, and Simon's Kaylee's - if he ever notices it. And Book's a priest," Dawn leaned into him again, giving rise to a couple of things on him. "And I always did like to share."

"Liar."

"Well," Dawn shrugged, "I learned to share. Not like they gave me much choice in the matter."

"Huh?" Jayne frowned.

"Wanna go to _our _bunk, Jayne Cobb?" Dawn whispered, biting down gently on his lobe. "That simple it up for you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then why aren't you moving?"

"Parts of him are!" River - honest to god - giggled.

Jayne was sure that there was a special hell for his bein' turned on by that, but he didn't rightly care at the moment. He wheeled around, catching an arm around Dawn's hips as River trailed along, not far behind them. No one commented on their absence for the rest of the day. Of course, they just all assumed Jayne was sleeping, while Dawn and River did each other's hair. They wouldn't have been so calm if they knew what was _really_ going on in the girls' bunk.


End file.
